-How things are-
by Rauritanoveler
Summary: Ross and Laura are great fellows. They fight like a married couple, she visits him on tour, he constantly thinks of her. Great friends. Can this lead to a misunderstanding?
1. Chapter 1

"You aren't right Ross" she said while crossing her arms.

"OF COURSE I AM, BUT SURE…YOU ARE ALWAYS RIGHT ARENT YOU?" I shouted.

" I never said that..ugh why are you shouting anyways? See, there, you get annoyed so easily"

"I do not Laura. I am right. "pequeño" means "small" not "kid"! Who is the one of us that went to Puerto Rico?"

"Who is the one of us that is actually learning spanish"

Touché.

She always has a point.

"There is one only way to see who's right" I grabbed my phone and checked.

"Ha! Look at this Marano. It does mean small"

She grabbed my phone quickly and turned around, I got nearer her so that I could see what she was doing.

"Go away Ross! I can feel your breathing" I moved away angrily and sighed. Laura and her bad temper when she finds out she is wrong, like always.

"Now look, in the options it also appears "baby" see… "

"Yeah sure…but the real meaning is small so, I kinda won"

"If that makes you happy" she said while sighing.

"Wow, it actually does…" I said while looking to the horizon in a very poetical way. She was way to pissed off to laugh but I could see her hiding her smile. Then she sat on the couch and grabbed a copybook in which she was writing an essay for her literature class previously.

"Well now you can continue teaching me how to introduce myself in spanish"

She raised her eyebrows while looking straight at me.

"You went to Puerto Rico, so I guess you may already know how to do that"

"Oh come on Laura you can't be mad forever"

She didn't answer.

I sat next to her.

"Hola soy Ross Lynch, pequeño….So that's it?

"Yeap" She nodded.

"Okay… I am sorry, for underestimating your beautifully spoken spanish," pequeño" has both meanings so none of us won" I finally said, just to please her…

"It is okay Ross, don't worry, would you leave me now? I really need to finish this for tomorrow"

Great. She is still mad and won't play with me with quizup.

"Yeah sure…Whatever" I stood up and left the room. But I needed to know. So I opened the door to find her staring at me in wonder.

"What?" She said while laughing a bit.

"How long is that gonna take?" I said while pointing to her essay.

"40 minutes, more or less…Do you need something?"

"Yeah, you" I hesitated, i didn't mean to flirt. So I added.

"IM BORED MARANO FEED ME WITH LAUGHTER" I ran to the couch and threw myself on top of her. She bursts into laughter.

"Be careful Ross, my essay!" She said while pushing me off the couch. I felled. Ouch.

She grabbed her work fast and left it on the little table that was right next to her.

"My butt hurts."

"Grow up and be a man Ross" She said jokingly. I faked a laugh.

"Really? Is that going to be your answer? If it turns into a bruise, I'll call my lawyer"

I said while sitting down next to her.

"Ross, did you realize that one minute ago we were fighting and now…"

"Yes, I did realize, it is our thing though"

I said while looking into her eyes. Sometimes it is worse. Once we didn't speak for hours. She can be so bossy and annoying, but then she is cool and all smiles. Something similar may happen to me, sometimes I don't really feel like bickering like this, so I ignore her in some sort of way.

"Yeah, probably... wanna rehearse the last scene of proms and promises?"

"Laura if you have a crush on me and you want to do that scene over and over again, its okay, I understand.I mean, look at me, it might be hard working with such a.."

"Self-centered?! Anyway, wanna do it?" She said and looked for the script in her purse. Like if I had a choice.

"Sure Marie"

I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura's POV

"So, why did you and Piper break up" I said while pretending to dance with him.

"Because I am gay" Ross said in a very feminine way. I couldn't help myself so I giggled but then I turned into the serious Laura again, you know, the nerd who really wants to learn her lines before shooting.

"Land calls Austin" I said whispering, he rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand harder.

"Okay…Because I still have feelings for ya, I guess it never stopped"

I smiled, of course that pretending to be Ally.

"I feel the same way.. I always dreamed of going to the prom with the perfect guy, and the perfect guy is you"

"Yeah I know…So, I didn't bring a horse or fireworks or anything…And it's a little late but, would you be my prom date?" It is so sweet this whole thing. I seriously love Auslly.

"Yes" I smiled and released his hand, then I asked him

"Why does it have to end like this? I mean, a hug? Seriously? After all what they been through…It's so annoying "

"You are right. You know what? Screw them. We should totally kiss."

I blushed. I really don't know why,but Ross saying the words "kiss" and "we" in the same sentence produces anyone some sort of feeling.

"I, I don't know…Ally, well, and Austin.. erh…" I really don't know what to say.

"Oh come on Laura, they deserve it, and if the directors don't like it, they'll cut that part off and…Problem solved, Lau… we have to try"

He was right.

"You know what Shor? You are right, we should kiss!"

"Hell yeah! Wanna try it out?"

Screw the butterflies, I had pterodactyls on my stomach by now, even if I kissed him before, I never kissed him off-set. And I repeat, I really don't know why I am feeling this way. Ross is my friend, maybe less, we do fight a lot. Besides he proposed this in aim of Austin. He cares so much for his acting. I decided to answer.

"Sure…"

As he got nearer my heartbeat kept racing.

"I didn't bring a horse or fireworks or anything…And it´s a little late but, would you be my prom date?" He said while placing his hands on my waist, bringing me closer to him . I put my hands on his cheeks and said.

"Yeah"

Before we could finish the scene, the sound of the door opening interrupted us. That was disappointing. Why? Again, I don't know. We separated from each other immediately.

"Hey guys! The directors are calling us...we have to get ready for all that prom scene"

It was Raini. She is the sweetest girl in the whole world, and the funniest… She has become a really good friend of mine. What sucks is that she has this huge super secret crush towards Ross, so finding me in this situation with him, is not pleasing at all. However, it's all about acting.

"Yeah sure, we are going now, we were rehearsing a bit before shooting" Ross said.

"Thats great, well…see you on set" She said while closing the door again.

We looked at each other. Speechless.

Then he finally said.

" I guess we will have to improvise"

"I know…we are two revolutionaries"

"We all want to change the world"

We smiled at each other and then he left the room. Okay, it is time Raura takes some cards on this Auslly issue.


	3. Chapter 3

Ross POV

What a pity. Like, really. Now we are going to have to improvise, it would have been much better if we had practiced before. Raini is always there when Laura and I are rehearsing, guess she is just a very Auslly shipper. But it is a bit uncomfortable sometimes.

This whole situation was a bit interesting, I wanted to kiss Laura, and I dont know if I wanted that for Austin, I think I wanted that for Ross. I mean, when she touched my cheeks I had this huge feeling. I must be confused I mean, its Laura, my co-star, my fellow. This cant happen again. Just when I am over Maia. Damn.

After leaving Laura´s dressing room we prepared for the prom, fancy tuxedos and dresses. Make up and hair for the ladies. In and out for the men.

After shooting we would have a little photo shoot. And of course we are also having a little prom in a week to celebrate that we finished season 3. I am going to take Laura, and Calum is going to take Raini. As we agreed, just to promote the show and make happy the Auslly fans.

I walked to set 3, to film this last scene. I saw Laura, red dress, not a lot of make up, I really don't know what they did in her hair, but it looked nice.

"Auslly is good-looking as hell!"

She turned around with this huge smile.

"I know!" she answered while staring me up and down.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked her.

"Aww...Austin is so cute in tuxedos!" She said while looking back into my eyes.

"I think he looks hot" I replied just to bother her.

Then the directors called us to get ready. Everyone did their part. We filmed our part three times and in none of them we kissed. But just because we kept on struggling with our lines.

"Okay guys, we are going to do this one more time, please, stay focus"

We nodded. And we started dancing as soon as we heard "Action!"

*I´ll skip the lines before*

"So, I didn't bring a horse or fireworks or anything…And it's a little late but, would you be my prom date?"

She was staring at me, eyes wide open.

"Yes" She said with confidence.

The rest came by itself, we both leaned in to kiss and we did.

It was a five seconds kiss. Without much movement, very naive. Just like Austin and Ally would kiss. I wanted more though.

After it, she just wrapped her arms around my head, and I hugged her. Then Raini and Calum continued with their part. And after that, we continued dancing, smiling to the other.

"Cut!" We separated from each other slowly.

Everyone there was speechless. Laura decided to cut the awkward silence.

"We decided to do this before… Its just that they have so much history, and we know it is one kiss per season but…Sorry, can we do this again?"

Yes, of course she just did it because of Ally and Austin.

Kevin, one of the directors, answered.

" I think I loved that! We should leave that part. Like seriously."

I looked at her, she was so glad and proud.

"Really? Well that is great!" She said smiling

After all we continued with the last scene, right before the credits.

It is so weird. I don't know if we are ever going to shoot again. Im scared.  
We decided to have lunch together, and luckily nobody brought up that Laura and I kissed. We just talked about my tour with R5, the fact that after it I am filming Teen Beach movie 2. Laura will be starring this DCOM called "Bad hair day", Raini will be in another tv show for disney, Calum will be in a movie called "Mostly Ghostly"…And all of this made me thought of how much older we have gotten, and how close we are. Its seems that yesterday we were shooting the pilot.

What is going to happen with all of us?


End file.
